Forbidden Love
by LaurenKate67
Summary: Taz and Up are in love. But with GLEE rules stating they can't be together, how will the get through it? Sorry for all those who followed and reviewed but here is the story again. Finally complete.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Starkid :( or any of the characters :( I only own the story line :)**

Nothing, in the entire universe that the GLEE crew knew of, was scarier than Taz. Scratch that, nothing in the entire universe was scarier than angry Taz. And that was how she was at the moment.

Even when she was a small, 15 year old girl Taz was one of the toughest people anyone had ever met.

_It was 25th July and as the sun rose, so did the Lopez family. It was Tasia's 15th birthday but unlike and other 15 year old, she was not looking forward to the day. Unfortunately, the reason she was dreading the day was because she had to wear a dress at her Quinceañera, but that was the least of her problems as she found out when the clock struck dead-on 4pm. Tasia had escaped from the party and was sat in her favorite tree. She loved sitting in this tree because she could hide herself away from the world, after she got in a fight, or argued with her parents she could go and sit there and think away her troubles. This particular day, she was sat in the tree because she had argued with her parents about having to dance and heels and a dress. _

_BANG! Suddenly, everything in Tasia's mind slowed down. It felt like it had been an hour before crying and screaming could be heard. Kicking off the heels she wore and hiking up her dress, Tasia leapt from the tree and sprinted to where the screams were coming from. "Mierda." she whispered, as to not get noticed. Robots. As if someone had flicked a switch, everything sped up. Laser beams were shooting left right and __centre__, all of Tasia's family being knocked down because they have no-where to go or nothing to fight back with. Looking around desperately, Tasia grabbed the closest thing to her, a metal pole which was holding up the garish pink tent. Perfect. _

_The next thing Tasia could remember doing was being tied to a tree upside-down like a piñata._

_"¿Dónde están mi familia? ¿Dónde coño está mi familia? " She screamed. The robots started to laugh. It wasn't even a laugh because robots couldn't feel emotions, so they were just doing to mock her. An evil, metallic cackle. They moved out the way and Tasia's stomach dropped. They were dead. They were all dead. She wanted to cry, harder than she had ever cried in her life, but she would never give these__ hijo de putas__ the satisfaction of seeing her weak, she had to be strong for her family. Tasia was ripped from her thoughts when a strong, aching p__ain arose in her stomach and she realised, she wasn't like a piñata, she was a piñata. Still, she wouldn't show any weakness. She may be human but she would act like the robots. Cold, heartless bastards. Tasia closed her eyes and waited for the strike that would kill her._

_"Get the fuck away from her!" A man with a deep southern accent shouted. Loud bangs could be heard and Tasia felt no more sharp new pain, only the dull aching from her head and the peircing pain from the cuts all over her body. She heard another laser being sot and squeezed her eyes shut, in case the shot was meant for her but it hit the rope. she fell, expecting to hit the ground but instead fell into a strong but soft pair of arms._

_"Holy shit, are you okay? Oh dead-god please be alive." Tasia listened to him, even though his words sounded soft and pleading, his voice was rough and hard. Tasia opened her eyes slowly and saw a man, he must have been about 22 or 23, holding her in his arms._

_"Oh thank dead-god, what's you name?"_

_Tasia tried to speak, but her voice failed her and all she could croak out was "Tas..." She couldn't even finish her own name._

_"Okay Taz, you have to listen to me, I know this is hard for you but you need to come with me. My name is Commander Up, I'm a Starship Ranger." Taz had heard of starship rangers, they were the people who..._

_"Salvar vidas."__ Taz whispered. Save lives._

_"I'm sorry, I don't speak Spanish, umm, ¿__Estás bien__?" Up remembered learning Spanish in training and 'are you okay?' was the only thing he could remember._

_"No you idiota! My family are dead!" 'So she can speak English' Up thought. And Taz finally let the tears flow. Hugging into a man she had only just met, she cried. She cried for the pain. She cried for the loss of her family. She cried because she was alive and they weren't. She cried for everything._

_It wasn't long until exhaustion took over Taz and she fell asleep in Up's arms. She awoke in a clean, white room she didn't recognise. _

_"Good, you're awake. Can you remember me?"_

_"Si, Senor Up. Where am I? What happened?"_

_"Taz, you are on a Starship pod. Do you not remember anything?"_

_"I was tied to a tree, and my family..." Taz hiccupped. "My family had all d...di..died. Jou shot the robots and jou saved me. But jou couldn't save my family, could jou?"_

_"No, I'm so sorry Taz, we got there after your family had been killed, I can give you a moment alone if you would like that."_

_"No! Please Senor Up, stay. I can't be alone."_

_"Okay, you know you can't go back to your home, right? You are going to stay on the ship for now, is that all right?"_

_"I guess so, will I be safe here Senor?_

_"Of course you will be Taz, and your room will be next to mine, just in case you need anything." A young man walked into the room and started making loud noises and shouting the nurses._

_"For dead-gods sake Jones will you shut the hell up! Can you not see that this girl need quiet!" He roared at the man, who left as quickly as he had run in._

_"Wow Up, he was terrified of jou."_

_"Well he has to be, that makes me a good Commander."_

_"Are jou like that with everyone?"_

_"Pretty much, why?"_

_"Because jou.. never mind it's __estúpidos.__"_

_"Taz." He lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "What is it?"_

_"Jou are being nice to me." She said quietly. _

_"I know Taz, there is something about you that brings out that side of me, maybe it's the way you were a tough son-of-a-bitch when the robots had done everything they had done to you, you know, I think you'd make a pretty good ranger."_

"_Really, jou really think that? When can I join?"_

"_Whoa Taz, slow down, I only said I think, and you have to be 16 to join, how old are you?"_

"_15, but I have nowhere else to go Up, please, please can jou make an exception, jou said it jourself, I am a tough son-of-a-bitch!"_

"_I know Taz, i'll have to talk it over with some people."_

_It was 3 months on when Up finally got back to Taz about it._

"_They said yes."_

"_What? Who did?"_

_The head of the GLEE, you can join early."_

"¿Dónde estás? Tu hijos de puta!" Screamed Taz, as she ran down the corridors, pushing people out of the way. Well, only the ones who were stupid enough to get in her way when they knew she was in a rage.

"Show jour faces! I know jou did it, so even if jou hide, I will get to jou and I will kill jou!" Taz would never run out of threats, although they all usually started off with Spanish swear words and end in death threats. See, that was a good thing about Taz, you know if you piss her off, you are most likely to die or at least end up with a serious injury. The reason this is good is that everyone knew not to rile her up. Well, everyone but the cocky first years who bet each other who get her the angriest before she flipped out and broke something. What they didn't realise was, that the broken thing would be them.

There was only one person who could calm Taz down when she was enraged, and that was Commander Up. This is why the three first years were running to his room because as long as they got there before Taz could catch them, they were safe. At least they thought they were.

"Commander, COMMANDER! Help us! Please open the door! Please Commander! HELP!"

Inside, Commander Up was taking a nap. Ever since his 'famous' injury, he felt a bit down about everything and naps always helped him clear his head. He suddenly awoke when he heard shouting and multiple, desperate sounding thumps on his door. Being woke up in the middle of his head clearing nap made him very grumpy.

"What do you want! What the hell do you think your doing!" He roared. The knocks and shouting from outside continued so he thought it would be best to go see what was happening. The door slid violently open and three terrified first years faces was the first thing he saw.

"Where the joder have jou idiotas gone! Get back here so I can kill jou!"

And in an instant, Up knew what was happening. These first years had come to him because Taz was outraged. So he could either let them die at the hands of a very annoyed Hispanic ranger, which sounded like a good idea because they had ruined his nap, or he could calm down Taz and look like the hero. This was a tough decision. There were pros and cons to both. Letting them die would look bad on him, but they did deserve it because everyone knows you don't piss off Taz. Calming down Taz would make him look good and Taz wouldn't lose her job, but she would be angry at him and he didn't want that from his best friend. He knew hat he had to do just as Taz stormed round the corner.

"There jou are you estupidos pollas! Prepare to die jou.." Taz stopped as Up stood in front of the first years.

"Taz stop, we have been through this before. You can't go round killing people who are on your team. Just come into my room and we will watch The Karate Kid and I'll make you a coffee." Up did always know what to say to Taz to calm her down.

"Fine, but don't think you've gotten away with it" She warned the first years. As Taz was walking into Ups room, she turned to the tallest of the three and punched him straight in the nose.

"I guess that I can let you do that Taz, seeing as they did wake me up."

As soon as the door to Ups room close, Taz was off into a rant.

"Those estuidos idiotas, thinking they can mess with me and get away with it. Jou saw it Up, didn't jou, they always do it!"

"Taz, they do it on purpose, you know. The want you to get angry, they love to see how far they can push you, oh, and I think you broke that boys nose, I think I heard something crack."

"Good, they deserve it" But before Taz could say anything else, the sweet lips of her boyfriend swooped down upon hers.

_It was around 4 years after joining the GLEE that Taz realised she didn't just join because she wanted to be a ranger. She joined because she wanted to be a ranger with Up. She had always loved him._

"_Up?"_

"_Yes Taz."_

"_Why did you take me in, jou know, 4 years ago?"_

"_I felt sorry for you." Shit, this was the wrong thing to say. Taz stormed from the room and not long after the door had closed, a long bang then a few angry muttered spanish words could be heard._

"_Shit." Up mumbled and like always, he went after her._

_It had taken Taz a few days to calm down after this, and she and Up went back to their old routine. Watching The Karate Kid and snuggling on the couch. The end credits rolled up the screen and Taz turned her head to face Up, but it just so happened that Up did the same thing to face Taz and they ended up with their faces about a centimetre apart._

_Up had always loved Taz. Since her first saw her beating up robots whilst tied to a tree. You see, Up didn't think that Taz was any less of a girl because she liked to fight. No, Up thought it made her a hell of a whole lot sexier._

_So here they were, so close, both in love with each other, but neither of them would tell the other. __They had kissed before, but this moment felt firs kiss was special, but this moment didn't feel romantic, it felt like raw animals had taken over their minds and they just wanted to touch each other. _Taz leant forward, she was a tough son-of-a-bitch, just like Up had told her all those years ago. She would take this risk. Taz's lips brushed against Up's and faster than light, Up grabbed Taz round the waist and pulled her round onto his lap.

"_You have no idea how long I have been waiting for that."_

"Feel any better?" Up asked, smirking.

"A little."

"How about now?" Up whispered as he captured Taz in another sweet kiss. The kiss lasted longer than the first one and sent shivers up both Up and Taz's spines.

"Yeah, I do feel better."

Later on, when cuddling on the couch and watching The Karate Kid, like usual, Taz looked up into Up's soft, greyish blue eyes and whispered,

"I hate having to hide this from everyone."

"_NEW RULE." Blared the speakers. "NO GLEE RANGER CAN DATE SOMEONE WHO IS IN A DIFFERENT RANK. WE HAVE HAD MANY COMPLAINTS ABOUT THIS AND FEEL IT IS ABOUT TIME WE PUT A STOP TO IT. THERE ARE SOME EXCEPTIONS AND IF YOU WANT TO FIND THEM OUT, PLEASE GO SPEAK TO THE HEAD OF YOUR DEPARTMENT."_

"_Hijo de puntas! Who complained? I bet it was about us Up, I reckon it was Krayonder! Urgh!"_

"I know, but you and I both know it's against GLEE rules for a Commander and a Lieutenant to date. It's only allowed if we are the same rank, so if we are both Commanders or both Lieutenants. There is only one exception and that is if you are both the same ranks and dating then one of you gets promoted. I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

"Taz, has anyone ever told you that you have a smokin' body?"

_Every since the day Krayonder stepped on board Starship A-25, he had always thought Taz was the prettiest girl in the entire universe, and he had seen a lot of the universe. He had wanted to tell her so many times but everytime he got close to it, he would chicken out. The first time he really had said it, he ended up it the hospital ward with 4 broken bones and multiple bruises. _

"Krayonder, has anyone ever told jou that I don't date estupidos little boys who hit on me?"

"Woah man, I was just tryin' to compliment you, I didn't mean no harm or nothin' I just thought you might like to know that you have a hot body, and maybe if I did get a date out of it, I certainly wouldn't mind, man!" He grinned sheepishly.

"Shut up idiota! Who knew the 'tough son of a bitch' Krayonder would go bashful when asking a girl out, but Krayonder, I don't date guys on the ship." Was she really lying to Krayonder to protect her relationship with Up? Well it was Krayonder, he had a mouth the size of bug planet!

_When Krayonder had first come onto the ship, Taz knew that he liked her. It was so obvious. She would have dated him but Up didn't like him, and dating Krayonder would have upset Up. Taz would never do anything to upset Up. He was her best friend. He was her mentor. She loved him._

"Sorry man, I should've thought before I said anything, anyway I think Up likes you, don't want to get in the way of that! Even though you couldn't date him because you are different ranks, but me on the other hand! Only joking! Anyway, I was thinking about asking Specs out, I mean, she has a great ass!"

_Krayonder knew it was horrible, but he thought that if he asked Specs out, it would make Taz jealous. Yeah, Specs had a great ass, but he didn't like her, he just needed to use her._

Taz wasn't paying attention until the name Up was mentioned.

"Wait, what did jou just say?"

"Specs has a great ass..."

"No, before that!"

"You couldn't date Up because you are different ranks, why did I say something wrong?"

"No, jou idiota I was just wondering why jou brought Commander Up into this..." _Shit_, she thought, _has he noticed anything?_

"I was just wondering, dude. I didn't say anything wrong did I?

"No, no jou didn't, so you like Specs huh?" Anything to take the conversation off her and Up, even if it meant talking about Specs with him. Oh dead-god what had she gotten herself into?

"Yeah I was thinking of asking her out when I get promoted, what do you think of that idea?"

"Umm, yeah it's sounds great Krayonder, jou should definitely do that." She wasn't even listening to what she was answering to.

"Really? Well, thanks Taz, this has been unusually...nice." _Shit,_he was noticing she wasn't being herself. _Be more Taz!_

"Well don't get used to it jou idiota, I don't feel so well today, that is why I'm being nice to jou, not because I like jou. Why aren't you working? I better go I don't feel so good." That was a lie, she wanted to go see Up. Well, she wasn't feeling to good about how Krayonder seemed to know more than he should.

Charging down the corridor, Taz rushed so she could talk to Up. BANG BANG BANG on the door and a sleepy eyed Up appeared.

"Jou have been sleeping?"

"Well yeah Taz, I was interrupted earlier because you were chasing some kids, you want to come in?" Without even answering Taz stormed in.

"I'll take that as a yes, what's the matter?" As soon as the door closed, Up scooped Taz into his arms and took her to the couch.

_Up always knew how to calm Taz down, ever since he had found her hanging upside down from a tree. Even though Taz wouldn't admit it, she always just wanted somebody to hold on to. Sometimes to cry, sometimes to rant. But most of the time it was just to hold. Neither of them spoke until Taz felt she was ready to._

"It's Krayonder, I think he knows there is something going on with us. He was asking me out..."

"He was WHAT?"

_Up could be made jelous very easy. He had always been jelous of any man who went near Taz. At first he tried to tell himself it was because he was like a father to her, but the mask eventually went and he knew it was because he liked her. He knew that there was a lot of competition with him. He was 8 years older than Taz and their relationship was forbidden by the GLEE. It would be easy for Taz to go find someone her own age and she could hug and kiss them in public because it was allowed. He loved her with all his heart and couldn't let anyone take her away from him. Unless that was what she wanted, because what Taz wanted was all that mattered to him, and at the minute, Taz wanted him._

"I rejected him obviously, but then he said 'I shouldn't of asked because I think Up likes jou' He knows, I just know it Up!"

"Everyone knows I like you Taz, I have ever since you joined the GLEE, that doesn't mean we are dating, let him get his crazy ideas, nobody knows what is really going on Taz I promise, look at me." He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes "I will never let anyone split us up."

Taz spent her night in Ups arms, watching The Karate Kid and with Up whispering how he would never let her go in her ear. Her life was perfect. The perfet job, the perfect man and the perfect night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Commander Up, you're not seeing anyone at the moment are you?" Asked Betty, in the most seductive voice she could muster, although to Up it just sounded whiney. Stupid first years.

"No I'm not Betty, why?" He couldn't say yes, could he?

"Oh," She giggled "I was hoping you'd say that!"

Why, Up thought, do first years think they have a chance with him, even if he wasn't dating Taz but pretending he wasn't, he wouldn't go near Betty with a ten-foot pole.

"Do you want to get a drink, Uppy?"

"No thanks, I don't have a girlfriend because I don't want one Betty, now get out, training is over. And don't call me Uppy. Ever."

"Don't pretend you don't like it Uppy, and I can make you change your mind about girlfriends!"

"Leave me alone. Pathetic, isn't there someone in your year that you can use your stupid pet names on. I'm not interested in you, thank you very much!"

"Don't pretend, I know it isn't allowed but I can see in your eyes you want me, we wouldn't have to tell anyone else, it would be our little secret. I bet nobody has thought of doing it like that before!" She walked closer to him. Up backed away, into a wall. _Nobody has ever thought of doing that? You must be dumber than you look._

"Leave me alone."

"There is nowhere for you to go, looks like you can jus stay here with me."

"Back away Betty. Don't make this harder for yourself."

Betty moved even closer, Up didn't like the fact the distance between them was decreasing. He could smell her cheap perfume and the alcohol on her breath._Ah, that explains things._

Taz was just finishing up with her workout and decided to go see Up. He was training some first years. She walked into training room one and decided to scare him so she snuck behind a training bag. She was about to jump out when she heard…

"I've always loved you Uppy, and I know you feel the same way!" Betty leant forward.

"Betty." Up whispered, afraid that saying it any louder she would think he wanted it too, _I mean this is Betty, she will take anything as me 'wanting it'_. Betty sloppily kissed Up. _Thank dead-god no-one is here._Up had finished his session and sent everyone else out when Betty approached him. But Up was wrong because Taz saw everything. Betty saying she loved Up. Up whispering her name and then they kissed. It felt like her heart had shattered into a milllion pieces. So she did the only thing she could. She ran.

"Betty!" Up roared. Betty jumped away.

"What is it baby?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I'm going to repot you, this is not allowed!" But Taz didn't see this. She had run in the middle on the kiss.

Betty burst into tears. _Oh dead-god why me? Why not Krayonder or someone else, not me. I love Taz more than anything in the world. I just need to find a way to tell her._

**A/N Sorry, I know this chapter was a bit rushed but I really wanted to get onto the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Taz is a bit ooc in the chapter, sorry!**

_That dick, that__idiota. That puta tramposo!_ Taz cried, more than she had ever done in her life. Well, not as much as when her family were killed, but this hurt like hell. If her and Up weren't allowed together, then him and a slutty little first year 'Betty' were definitely not allowed!

_The first day Up had kissed Taz felt like the best day of her life. It was 25__th__ July. Taz's birthday. She had locked herself in her room and hadn't left all day. She had made sure she had locked it before she went to bed so Up couldn't get in. She didn't want him to see her this weak. This pathetic. It was about 6 pm and Up hadn't left from outside the room. He had been there since midnight. He knew why Taz wouldn't let him in, but that didn't mean he couldn't be there for her. He knew she wouldn't sleep that night and so set his alarm for 10 to 12 the night before to make sure he could spend every minute of Taz's birthday with her, comforting her. She knew she as being stupid, not letting Up in. He had seen her cry before. She had heard him come to the door at midnight and knock. Taz had pretended to be asleep, but she knew that Up knew she wouldn't have gotten any sleep. He hadn't moved in 18 hours and he didn't plan on moving for the next 6 hours. He would stay there until 26__th__ July. Other officers brought him food and drink when he needed it, and he asked for extra, just in case Taz changed her mind. So now he was sat, leant against the door, surrounded with food and drink. He was starving, but he wouldn't eat this food. This food was for Taz._

_After another 3 hours, Up tried knocking again. He would keep doing this until he knew Taz was okay. Well, as okay as she could be. He heard a loud bang and Taz muttering spanish curses under her breath. Suddenly, the door slid open. Up fell backwards into Taz's legs. He stood and span round, and in front of him was Taz. But this Taz had an empty bottle of vodka in her hand and was swaying on the spot. Deadgoddammit Taz, why'd you have to get yourself drunk? Drunk Taz was not a good as quick as she opened the door, she turned and ran. Up followed her into the bathroom where she was being sick. Although he was repulsed by it, he held her hair out of her face and rubbed her back soothingly. After she was done, Up scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. She sniffed and snuggled into his chest._

"_Dey are all gone, Up. I'm the only one left."_

"_I know, Taz, I know. It's gonna be okay, I promise it'll be okay. I won't let anything hurt you. I will never let you get like this again."_

_Barely audible, Taz whispered "Thank jou Up." And with that she fell asleep in his arms._

"_I'll never let anything hurt you. I promise." Up looked at Taz's face. It was filthy with tears maks and sick had managed to get all over Taz. Looking around for a cloth, he realised he would never find one at this tijme so he took his shirt off and wiped Taz's face with it. After throwing it in the bin, he got into Taz's bed and held her close, just in case the nightmares came._

_It wasn't until the next morning, when she woke up with a pounding headache and the taste of sick in her mouth she realised how stupid she had been. She went to get out of bed to get water, but was trapped in a pair of arms. Up's arms. Mierda, did he see me like this? Up woke up after Taz tried to move. He leant in close and whispered to her._

"_Hey T, how you feeling?"_

"_No bien, Up. I was estupido yesterday, wasn't I?"_

"_Nah Taz, it was understandable considering the circumstances. But you could have just let me in Taz, i'd have been your alcohol. That way you could have had the comfort you needed without feeling mierda in the morning." Up tried to learn spanish for Taz, but so far all he had learnt was the swear words that Taz as so fond of._

_They heard a crash outside the door and a loud shout. "Who the hell left all theis fucking food here!"_

_Up barked out a laugh. "Shit, that was me, I brought loads of food for you."_

_Taz giggled in a very un-Taz like way. "Jou idiota."_

_She snuggled up closer to him and held onto him. _

"_Up?"_

"_Yeah Taz?"_

"_Why don't jou have a shirt on?" _

"_Oh, that was your fault, someone had to clean you up with something."_

"_Lo siento Up. I'll buy jou a new shirt."_

_Up barked out another laugh. "I have other shirts Taz."_

"_Lo siento I didn't let you in yesterday Up. I thought jou would think I was weak for crying. Jou alays taught me to get back up and I couldn't, not yesterday. I thought jou would be disappointed in me."_

_Up lifted Taz's face up to look into his eyes. "Listen to me Taz, no matter what, I will NEVER be disappointed in you. Okay? I will never be disappointed in you, I care about you way too much to do that. Okay?"_

"_Thank jou Up." Taz realised how close her and Up's faces were. Apparently Up had noticed too because they both blushed and looked away. _

"_You know, you don't look too bad for someone who drank a litre of vodka last night. Ho the hell you did that I don't know."_

"_Is that a compliment I hear Up? And a litre!Woah, I must have been a right state."_

"_You have done worse."_

"_Really when?"_

"_Last Christmas. Do you not remember anything?"_

"_Umm, no."_

"_Do you not remember coming on to me and strippping on the table?"_

"_Oh dead-god. I didn't do that did I?"_

"_Well, you know what they say, alcohol just gives you the courage to do what you wanted to do when you were sober. That means you have always wanted to come on to me." Up smirked._

"_Yeah right, jou wish." Mierda, she thought, has he noticed?_

_Up mumbled something that Taz couldn't hear._

"_What was that Up?"_

"_Oh, nothing…"_

"_Don't lie to me idiota, tell me! I'll let you be my best friend!" She laughed._

"_I am already your best friend, so I have nothing to lose by not telling you."_

"_Stop being stubborn. Tell me deadgoddammit!" She punched him twice in the shoulder._

"_Alright, alright. I said… Umm… I…might…." He rushed throught the sentence so fast Taz didn't understand a word._

"_What?"_

"_I might of…kinda..wanted you to..come onto me." Up looked away._

"_Really? Well jou know they are right when they say that alcohol just makes jou do what jou already wanted to do. I wanted tocome onto jou, jou know." Taz looked away sheepishly._

_Up reached out and lifted her head to look at him._

"_Deadgoddammit i've wanted to do this for ages. And the next moment his lips were on hers. _

Up needed to go see Taz. He looked at his watch. 4:57. She will of done her workout and would be back in her room, so that's where he headed. He punched in the passcode into the keypad on Taz's door. When the door opened he could hear crying. No the sort of crying you do when you find out that friend has said something behind your back, no, this crying when heart wrenching sobbing. This was unlike Taz, the last time he had heard her cry like this it was when she found out that none of her family had survived. _Oh dead-god, what the fuck has happened?_was all Up could think as he sprinted towards where the crying was coming from. When he got to the bedroom, the door was shut. He pushed slowly and the sight shattered his heart. Taz was curled up on her bed, the bedding thrown to the floor. She had her head in her knees and her hands on her head, and by the looks of it she was digging her nails into her scalp. She had nail marks scraped down her arms and from what he could see of her face, her eyes were puffy and her face tear-stained.

Up ran faster than he had in his life over to her seemingly broken form. Scooping her up in his arms he whispered in her ear.

"What is it Taz, what's happened, please tell me Taz, what's happened?" Taz kicked and screamed to get away from him. She landed back on the bed.

"Get the fuck away from me! Jou puta tramposo!" Up's spanish wasn't that great so he didn't understand.

"What? Puta tramposo? What does that mean?"

"Jou fucking cheater! That's what it means, get out of my room jou heartless bastard!" She pointed just to emphasise the fact she wanted him gone.

"Cheating I don't..." _Oh shit._Taz always came to see him after workout. Why didn't he think! She must of seen him and Betty.

"Do you mean Betty?"

"Don't say her fucking name! Jou make me sick. Oh what happened to 'I'll never let anything split us up!' Jou were just lying to me the whole time, weren't jou? I bet the whole relationship was a lie, do jou even like The Karate Kid? Or was that another lie to make me fall for jou?" Taz's voice caught and it took all of her effort to choke out the rest of her sentence. "Did jou even want to be with me, or did jou just want a shag from an idiota who thought jou loved her." Taz looked up at him, with her tear stained cheeks and watering eyes, she would make him feel as guilty as possible.

"Oh dead-god Taz, that wasn't what it looked like, I promise, you mean so much more to me than 'a shag' Taz! Please believe me, please Taz. I'm begging here!"

"Good jou should be begging! Don't think that it changes anything, I saw jou kissing her and she said 'I know jou love me too' did jou tell her that? we have been together for a year and jou have never said that to me!"

Up couldn't reply to that. He hadn't said those three words to her yet. It wasn't because he didn't love her, it was because he was scared when he said it she would say she didn't love him back. He wanted to tell her this but it had seemed that his voice had just stopped working.

"Jou won't even fight for me Up, what does that say about how jou feel about me?" And with that Taz ran out, it seemed that all she could do was run from Up.

So she ran and ran and ran. It felt like it had been hours. She bumped into a something solid, knocking her out of her thoughts and when she looked up she saw it was Krayonder. _Shit_, she was still crying. Taz tried to hide her face but Krayonder grabbed her hands. He knew she would probably lash out at him for this, but she looked broken and he couldn't help it.

"Dead-god Taz, what's happened?"

Taz's knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Krayonder rushed towards her. She leaned into his chest and he picked her up, holding her close to him. She may hate him but he felt so sorry for her.

"I..It…It's over!" She cried, grabbing Krayonder's t-shirt and sobbing into it. "He doesn't love me!"

"Who Taz? Who doesn't? What's happened?"

"U..Up!" She was too distraught to care that she may have just revealed her biggest secret that could make her lose her job.

"What do you mean, man? I've seen the way he looks at you, he totally loves you dude!"

"He doesn't, he…loves…BETTY!" Taz sobbed so hard, she thought that soon she would run out of tears, but they just kept coming.

"I think you need a drink man, can I take you back to my room, i've got a couple of bottles of vodka in there, you up for it?"

"Jou would do that for me? Thank you Krayonder, but if anyone asks, this never happened!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N *Got this from DaisyDoodle, all the credit to her for this quote***

Up decided he would chase after her. Even though his legs were longer and one step for him was the equivalent to two of hers, it took him a while to catch up to her. He knew at some point she would have to stop, or she would bump into somebody and that's exactly what happened. He heard what she said to Krayonder. He had really fucked it up this time.

Wait. She was going to his room, and they were going to get drunk. Up knew what drunk Taz was like. And she thought he had cheated. Shit, shit, shit! They were going to end up sleeping together. Up always jumped to conclusions when it came to Taz. He was just protective, but it always managed to get him into trouble.

He thought it would be better to confront her in the morning. Coming inbetween Taz and vodka is like a death wish.

It was 9am and Up thought it had been long enough for Taz to become sober again. He stormed down the corridor to Krayonders room and pounded on the door.

"Urghh, what the fuck happened last night man." Whined Krayonder as he went to open the door. He was clad in only the bed sheet because his clothes were all over the room. Krayonder always stripped when he was drunk. Luckily for him and Taz, he was also fridgid as hell when he was drunk, so nothing happened between them. But it didn't look that way. When the door slid open, Up stalked into the room.

"Krayonder, would you mind telling me WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE AND WHY YOU ARE NAKED?"

"Uhh, Commander, I kinda got drunk last night. I was helping out a friend you see."

"I see perfectly well, thank you very much." Up scowled. And as always, Taz picked the worst moment to walk out of the bedroom. She was wearing one of Krayonder's shirts and nothing else. Her hair was messed up from when she was crying last night and running her hands through it.

"Up, holy shit, what are jou doing here?"

"Did you..did you sleep with him?" Hurt was evident in his voice.

"No, Up, no. Of course not! I would never do that! Unlike jou!"

"Don't turn this round on me. You slept with Krayonder didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" He roared. Tears ran down Taz's cheeks.

"No Up! And don't act so fucking innocent. Why don't jou go to Betty and she can comfort jou! Jou fucking asshole!"

Krayonder tried to sneak out of the room, he could tell that this should have been a private moment. He got almost got to the door when…

"Don't fucking move lad, i'm not done with you."

_Shit, _Kraoynder thought, _I'm going to die. Oh dead-god. My life is over._

"Look Commander, I was just trying to help a friend out, she as upset and everything and I.. She looked so broken dude, I just wanted to help."

Taz whimpered and ran from the room. _I can't do it, he hates me. Why can't it have just stayed me being angry at him? _

Krayonder closed his eyes, ready for the hit. But it didn't come. He opened his eyes to see Up sat on the floor with his head in his hands.

"I've really screwed it up this time." Up whispered.

"What happened man?"

"If I tell you, will you keep it to yourself?"

"Yeah, yeah of course Up, you can trust me."

"Well, me and Taz have been seeing eachother for about a year."

"SERIOUSLY DUDE THAT'S AMAZI.."

"KRAYONDER SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Sorry, carry on."

"Well today in the gym, that Betty, you know Betty right? Course, well she was drunk and she came up to me and tried it on with me. I said no but she was just so persistant. I completely forgot that Taz comes to see me after workouts. Well Taz must have come in when Betty tried to kiss me. I went to see Taz after that, not realising she saw it, and when i had gone into her room everything had been smashed. All our pictures, and she was just sat on the bed. She looked so..so.. what was that word you used?"

"Broken?"

Up sighed. "Broken. Yeah, I broke her. Oh dead-god Krayonder what do I do? And then she got all angry because I have never said I love her to her, but I do love her, I'm just scared she won't love me back."

*****"Woah dude, Up you need to fix things! Do something to wow the girl… reveal that you love her in front of everyone! Cause man you fucked up big time!" *****

"You think I don't know that Krayonder? Fuck!"

"I'll help if you want, man…"

For the first time since he got in the room, Up looked at Krayonder, straight in the eye. Krayonder could see what was happening, Up was breaking down. This was really killing him.

"Of course i'll help you dude! Okay we need a plan to show Taz that you love her. But it has to be private, can't let a secret like that get out dude! What does Taz love?"

"Well," Up grunted "She would kill me for telling you this, but she already hates me so, she loves nature."

"Nature?" Krayonder started laughing, and couldn't stop for about 10 minutes.

"Krayonder, I will find someone else to help me if you don't shut the fuck up!"

"S..sorry dude." He wiped his eyes. "Taz liking nature. That's like a lion wanting to be friends with a gazelle."

"For deadgoddams sake! Shut up!"

"Sorry, okay, nature. How about a romantic meal out in the garden? You know that bit hidden by the large tree? Take her there and do something, tell her you love her."

"It's not enough, what did you say earlier? Reveal that I love her in front of everyone? Dead god, that's a great idea. Who gives a shit if i'm fired, as long as I have Taz, it'll be alright!" By this time, Up had stood up and was pacing the room. "Oh shit, Taz would get fired too, that would kill her. Urgh! I can't win Krayonder!" He stopped walking.

"You can't reveal it in front of everyone! I as just making suggestions but that one was stupid! You and Taz would have to l eave man, and you guys are the deadgoddamn best rangers the GLEE have ever had!"

"Actually I could, and pretend that Taz wasn't with me and I as just declaring my love! That way, Taz knows I love her, she doesn't get fired and you still have the best ranger on your team!"

And it carried on this way, Up arguing that he should do it and Krayonder arguing that he shouldn't. The thing is, Up should really learn from his past experiences with Taz, because she was only outside the door and heard the whole conversation.


	6. Authors Note

**A/N Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages! I've had so many exams going on i've barely had time to do anything but revise! This is just a quick note to ask you what you want to happen next, my brain has stopped working and I honestly don't know hat to do with the plot line! Eeeep Help!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm sooooo sorry! I am a terrible person for not updating sooner but here goes, hope you enjoy! Oh and everyone is a bit ooc. And this chapter is really short just as a bridge to the next chapter :D**

_MIERDA!_ Taz didn't know what to do, would Up really do that for her? And he didn't really cheat. Oh dead-god! She knew she couldn't go back in because of the trouble she already caused by eavesdropping.

"I have to do something about this.. I need to talk to someone who can help me!" And with that, Taz rushed off to Specs's room in the hope that she would have an inkling of what to do to resolve the situation.

"SPECS, OPEN DIS DEADGODDAMN DOOR OR I WILL…I will…..Please just open de door Specs, I need jour help.." As soon as Specs heard the word 'please' she knew something was wrong with Taz, she was never polite and she definetley never asked anyone for help. She usually just ends up getting in a rage and destroying the closest thing to her. Specs moved as fast as she could and sung open the door toreveal a child-like woman in an oversized T-Shirt with red puffy eyes. Wait..Specs recognised that oversized t-shirt….

"That's Krayonders shirt.. What are you doing wearing Krayonders shirt?"

"Oh, Specs, it's not what itlooks like!"

"I think it's pretty obvious what happened! How could you? You knew i've had a crush on him for as long as i've been on the ship! You're just such a…just such a… such a SLUT! Get out of my room!" And with them final words, Specs flung Taz as hard as she could into the corridor.

After the thud of the door and the thud of Taz hitting the floor, all went quiet except the soft sound of Taz's sobs as she curled into a ball against the wall, not caring who saw her anymore. Everyone hated her now.


	8. Authors Note 2

**I can't believe it. I'm so sorry if you thought this was another chapter but I just really wanted to express my gratitude towards you guys for your loyal support on this story, considering as it's the first fanfic I've ever written, you guys have been so supportive and lovely about my writing. I looked at my traffic stats a minute ago and saw that this story has received 263 views and 71 visitors. Honestly I was so happy when I saw that, that I just think you guys deserved some appreciation also because without you my story wouldn't have happened. So what I want everyone to do as a massive favour to me is, if you like this story, show it to 1 of your friends. That would give me 142 visitors! If you want to share it around more I won't complain, but it would take you, what, 30 seconds to tell someone about this story? Even if they don't know Starkid, show them this and maybe they would become fans. Then if those 71 extra people shared this I would have 213 visitors, then 284 visitors! Imagine what that could do to my confidence and you would all get better writing from it. It's just a tiny little favour, but there is more for you. If you share this story, and then message me telling me you have shared it and who with, I will personally share any story you want of yours with 10 of my friends and that is a promise. I have one more little favour to ask also.. Review.. Oh and enjoy, this fanfiction has been written for you.**

**Oh and can I also ask you to take a couple minutes out of your day to watch this video.. It's me and I kinda just want to share the video around to get people used to mine and maybe you will even subscribe to my channel :D **

** www youtube com/watch?v=KWMACxZ-S-s&feature=g-upl (Instead of gaps there are full stops)**

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N Oh my dead-god guys! Thank you so much for everyone who shared out my story, I love you guys! My story went from ****263 views and 71 visitors to 341 Views**** and ****98 Visitors. That's an increase of 78 views and 27 Visitors! Here is Chapter 7!**

Up knew he couldn't wait any longer. It was dinner time on the ship and Up's big surprise was to happen at the end, but he was too impatient. Up was rather surprised to see that Taz had turned up for dinner but her weak look had been covered up by her tough exterior once again. Only Up, Krayonder and Specs could tell that she had been crying earlier.

Somewhere between the heartbreak and the nervous feelings brewing in the pit of Up's stomach, his mind was telling him not to do it. But his heart and body told him to go for it and Up was a sucker for listening to his heart. He looked across the dining hall and caught eyes with Taz but as quickly as he caught her eyes, he dropped them. His main priority of the evening was to show Taz how much he loved her. He jumped up onto the table.

"Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention please? I need to make an announcement." Up shouted across the hall. Everyone looked across the hall at him, knowing that ignoring him wouldn't be the best idea.

"I need to tell everyone a story. There was this man, a friend of mine. He was a massive fool. He had a girl you see, the most beautiful girl in the entire galaxy. But I told you he was a fool and he forgot to show this girl how special she was to him. He forgot to tell her how much he loved her." At this point, he looked straight into Taz's eyes.

"So this man, he lost this beautiful woman and he now realises he has to do something amazing to get her back. So he decided to do this..."

Up leapt off of the table and bounded towards Taz.

"I don't care what happens to me. I love you so much and I need you to know. The only reason I never said it to you was because I was scared you wouldn't say it back. I love you so much Taz and this is why…" He got down onto one knee and produced a ring from his back pocket "I want you to marry me. I want to be your husband and have children with you. I want to buy a house with a white picket fence and have a dog. I want a garden with the grass cut in lines. I want a life with you."

Gasps of pure shock could be heard around the room. Not shock that Up and Taz were together, everyone knew it would happen someday, but shocked by the fact that Up had the sheer balls to do it.

"This isn't exactly the way I wanted to propose. I'd bought this ring a few weeks back but I never got round to asking you. I mean, it was going to be all romantic, a picnic and stuff, but with everything that has happened recently I needed to prove to you how much I love you. I don't care that everyone is here; I don't care if I get fired, and you are worth it. I love you so much. I love you Taz, I lov…"

His speech was cut off by a pair of Hispanic lips attaching to his.

"I love jou, I love jou..." She whispered.

"And yes, I will marry jou."

Deafening cheers erupted from the hall as Up slid the ring onto Taz's finger.

"Commander Up, Lieutenant Taz... I need to see you in my office. Now." Boomed the loud voice of The Commander.

The crowd fell silent as both Lieutenant and Commander walked The Green Mile.


	10. Chapter 8

"But Sir, what do you mean?"

"I don't understand jou!"

"Surely you cannot be serious?"

"Jou are kidding me, right?"

Up and Taz exclaimed at the Commander after he had delivered the news to them.

"I mean what I say. You will obey by the rules and you will do what I tell you to. Now, get out of my office." He said, acting as if he didn't care at all, when really he was screaming inside.

As the door shut behind them, Up looked at Taz in shock.

"Well, I didn't see that coming. I mean, I know the rule but I did not see that coming."

"I know what jou mean."

They turned to each other and Taz ran into his arms.

"Will we really have to do this? Can't jou find a better solution?"

"I'm not sure, we can't go against the Commanders word can we?"

And that is how they stood for the next 20 minutes, just wondering what to do.

**A/N Ooh, what's going to happen? Are they being kicked off the ship? Or is it another thing they are being forced to do? Sorry for it being short, I needed a chapter as a bridge to the next one.**


	11. Chapter 9

"What do we do now Up?"

"We get married, you heard what the commander said."

_"I'm not impressed with you guys. Dead-god, I can't believe it took you guys so long to get engaged!"_

"Excuse me sir?"

"Oh c'mon, everyone on board knew about your relationship. We all saw the looks across the dinner hall and the 'accidental' hand touches in training. Oh and the whole ship heard that argument between you guys the other day. I think the only person who didn't know was that candy-ass Krayonder. We all wanted this to happen. Screw the rule, I would love for you guys to get married!"

"You mean that jou aren't kicking us off the ship? We can carry on being rangers?"

"What kind of idiot do you take me for? Why would I get rid of my best rangers because they are in love? Although, I do have one condition for your marriage."

"What is it sir? I would do anything to be with Taz."

"You must have the after party on the ship!" 

_"But Sir, what do you mean?"_

_"I don't understand jou!"_

_"Surely you cannot be serious?"_

_"Jou are kidding me, right?"_

_Up and Taz exclaimed at the Commander after he had delivered the news to them._

_"I mean what I say. You will obey by the rules and you will do what I tell you to. Now, get out of my office." He said, acting as if he didn't care at all, when really he was screaming inside._

_As the door shut behind them, Up looked at Taz in shock._

_"Well, I didn't see that coming. I mean, I know the rule but I did not see that coming."_

_"I know what jou mean."_

_They turned to each other and Taz ran into his arms._

_"Will we really have to do this? Can't jou find a better solution?"_

_"I'm not sure, we can't go against the Commanders word can we?"_

_And that is how they stood for the next 20 minutes, just wondering what to do._

"I really don't want the after party on the ship. But we'll have to go if we don't. But that isn't what I was asking jou, where are we having the service?"

"Don't worry, I have the perfect place."

"Really, can jou take me there now?"

"It means getting a drop pod, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah! Jou and I both have a day off. Let's go!"

Taz took off towards the drop pod landing, pulling Up along behind her, for a small girl she was strong. Well, you don't get the title of best dead-goddam ranger in the entire galactic league for nothing. Pushing people out of the way, Taz bounded onto the last empty drop pod and pushed Up towards the control panel. He punched in the co-ordinates of where to take them. The drop pod shuddered to life and took off towards its destination.

It took them over 4 hours to get there, even with the newest drop pod technology. Taz had fallen asleep on Ups chest, after spending 3 hours of the journey getting way too excited. Taz woke up when the pod stopped and she opened her eyes to see where Up had thought the perfect service for their wedding would take place.

Taz gasped. Out of everything she hadn't been expecting this. Looking out the window she saw a tree. But not just any tree, this tree was draped with pink banners that said 'Happy 15th Birthday!"

"This is where I first laid eyes on you, and this is where our adventure started. I thought it would be nice to go back to the beginning, to symbol the beginning of our new life. Do you like it?"

"Oh Up, I love it! And I love jou!"

Everything was going to be perfect. Well, they planned it to be perfect. But for the Galactic League rangers, they knew that things never went to plan. Something always got in the way. More like _someone_ always got in the way.


	12. Last Authors Note I Promise

**Sorry for putting up another A/N, I know it must be annoying but I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read this story, there is only going to be one more chapter after this and I am so grateful to everyone. When I first put up this story I had no idea that people would be so lovely about it. There have been 1069 views and 307 visitors, 19 reviews, 6 followers and 3 favourites! **

**I also want to say a massive thank you to: **

**GetBackUpTUp99,**

**Starkidtheatregeek,**

**TearsOfaClown,**

**gypsy rosalie,**

**Angel,**

**LyssaKay,**

**Haven14,**

**urNotPERMITTEDtoTOUCH,**

**DaisyDoodle,**

**Someone,**

**And**

**Starship Ranger,**

**For their wonderful reviews that spurred me on to write even more Forbidden Love. I am in your debt for your loyalty to Taz and Up.**


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N This whole story is set after the events on bug planet.  
**  
It was the perfect day for a wedding. The sky was clear, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Taz stood in her old bedroom with Specs and February. She had asked them to help her get ready for her big day. Her hair and makeup had been done, with quite some difficulty, as every time someone did something to her, she freaked out and made them re-do it. She was just about to get into her dress when Krayonder walked into the room.

"You look awesome Taz! Like, you look like a girl! I mean, not that you don't usually look like a girl, it's just, and well you know what I mean man!"

"Krayonder shut the hell up! Jou idiota! Get out of my room!"

"Fine, fine. Calm down man!"

"Oh, jou have been with Up right?" Krayonder nodded. "How is he?"

"He's great man, I've never seen him smile so much."

This news seemed to calm Taz down enough to let Specs and February get her into her dress. It was a simple dress; it had a tight lace bodice with a knee length skirt that was tight against her body, showing off her petite figure.

"It's time." Specs said, gesturing Taz towards the door. Slipping on her white pumps, Taz was ready to go.

"Let's go get married."

The ceremony was beautiful; it was simple and refined, not over the top. They said their 'I do's' in front of the tree which still had traces of pink banners strung across the branches. Their vows were short yet filled with comments about their love for each other. No one could have pictured it to go better than it did.

It was later in the evening, drinks were flowing and every one was on the dance floor. They had decided to have their party outside as it was summer, allowing them to enjoy the night in warmth. They had discussed it with the commander, and he had said as long as he was invited, they could have the reception where they wanted it.

"It's time for the couple's first dance."

Up stood from his chair and offered his hand to Taz. Placing her small hand in his, he led her to the dance floor. The song started playing and Taz wound her arms around Up's neck whist he held onto her waist. Up leaned towards Taz's ear and whispered a sweet "I love you."

Suddenly, loud bangs and screams erupted from the back of the tent they had put up.

"Not so fast love birds, you forgot to give me an invite so I thought I'd come and wish you congratulations." The mocking voice came from the crowds. As they started to separate, the large form of Junior walked towards the newlyweds.

"I forgot to bring you a present, but I'm sure you won't care about that when you're dead." He produced a large gun from behind his back. "You never gave me chance to retaliate on bug planet. You didn't let me fight back. But I'm here now, so it's all going to be fair. You two are going to die, along with your little sidekicks, and I'll go on living my life, just like it was supposed to happen."

"Get the hell out Junior. Has prison rotten your already corrupted brain? Can't you just leave it? This is my wedding day, and I will NOT tolerate stupid young boys trying to ruin it! Do you understand? Now get your scrawny ass out of here, before I have to do it myself! And if I were you, I'd leave now because if I have to deal with you, you'll be leaving with a lot more broken bones and bruises if I have to deal with you." The loud booming voice of Up sounded across the tent.

"Oh, is that a threat? Will lickle Uppy help save his wedding day from the mean man? I prefer my plan actually. I plan on killing your little wife there in front of your eyes, to see the pain that I've felt whilst I've been rotting in a prison cell! You will know what it's like to feel my pain! I promise you that!"

"What do you think jou will accomplish Hunior? Jou will just end up back in the prison cell, for even longer this time. Do jou know how many years jou will get for killing 5 people? And it's not like there aren't any witnesses, or did jou forget about the hundreds of people here? I'm sure that jou wouldn't be able to take us all on, considering half the people here are trained Starship Rangers. Now get out of my wedding idiota!"

"Hmm, I don't think so." And with that he shot and it was aimed at Up. But time seemed to slow down, yet nobody could do anything about what happened next. Taz jumped. She jumped for the man she loved. She got hit and the words 'she fell for him' had never been truer. She hit the ground. Silence.

After that, everything seemed to fast forward. Every ranger in the wedding leapt on Junior. All except one, who was left cradling his wife in his arms.

**A/N I'm sorry! One more chapter after this one and I promise it will be happy.**


	14. Chapter 11

The entire crew of the Starship was sat outside the medical bay. Well, all minus the doctors and Up. He was sat inside next to his beautiful wife. To him, she had never looked more beautiful as she laid in the hospital bed. Her dress had been exchanged for a hospital gown but her hair was still in the soft ringlets that gently framed her face.

"I love you Taz. I love you so much, and I wish I could have told you more often, I wish you could wake up right now so I could tell you."

"Excuse me, Commander?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Your wife is stable; she should be awake in a few hours. We had to give your wife a blood transplant and we managed to do it in time to save both of them."

"Thank you Doctor… Wait, did you say both of them?"

"Well yes, the shot missed your baby so they are both safe."

"Baby? She was pregnant?"

"She still is Commander. She's about 3 months along. Congratulations."

"Wow, a baby. I'm going to be a dad. A dad!" He shouted, jumping up and down and hugging the doctor tight to his chest.  
_  
A few hours later._

"Up…" Came the croaking voice of the little woman in the bed.

"I'm here baby, I'm here." He soothed her gently.

"Baby… Oh! What's happened to our baby! Is she okay?"

"She... Oh, we're going to have a little girl! She's fine Taz. She's perfect. You're perfect. I love you, I love you so much Taz." He whispered, taking her into his arms.

"I love jou too Up, oh and Up?"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm kind of hungry, could jou get me some food. I mean, I am eating for two now." She said with a smile.

"Of course, I'll call the doctor over. Oh and I love you."

_Around 6 months later._

"I SWEAR TO DEAD-GOD AFTER I'M DONE HERE I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR MANHOOD SO YOU CAN NEVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!"

"She's just nervous Commander, I'm sure she won't stick to that promise." A doctor tried to reassure Up.

"This is Taz, I'm never having kids again. Give her some drugs to help with the pain. Please! Help her with the pain, I'm quite fond of my manhood!"

"AARRGGGHHHH!"

_19 hours later._

"Congratulations, you have a little girl."

The doctor then handed the little bundle to Taz and she held her close.

"It was worth it Up. The pain was worth it, just jou look at how beautiful she is. She has my nose and jour eyes. She our little girl Up, we have a baby. We're parents." She looked to Up who was stood next to her.

"If she's half as beautiful as her mother, she'll be the biggest heartbreaker when she's older. I can tell she's going to have me wrapped around her little finger, but I don't care. I have my girls. I love you both so much. You guys are amazing. Dead-god I'm the luckiest man in the entire universe."

"What are we going to call her Up?"

"I have the perfect name. Belleza."

"Belleza, but that means…"

"Beauty in Spanish, I know."

And it was over. Taz and Up went to live their lives. They bought a small cottage with ivy curled around the door. They went on to have 3 more children. Oscar, Mia and Alfie. Their beautiful children.

**A/N It's over! It's all over. Please review and everything, thanks to all those who read and reviewed, you're the reason this story is finished!**


	15. Chapter 12

**I decided to add another chapter! Just because I felt like I owed you some more story after the absolutely amazing response I received from you guys, you are the reason I write!**

**Taz and Up's 10 year wedding anniversary. **

Taz was curled up in bed, her 4 month bump showing through the sheet. Up had snuck back into the bedroom, carrying a tray full of Taz's favourite craving food. Nutella and ice-cream in a pancake. He didn't see the appeal with the craving, he hadn't ever had Nutella, it sounded weird and was a food that was invented hundreds of years ago.

"Good morning beautiful, happy anniversary baby!"

Taz stirred from her slumber. "Well, good morning to jou too."

"I have a package for you." Up said, winking at her.

"Last time jou said that, was the time I got this." She pointed at her bump.

"Are you complaining? Do you not want what I've got for you?"

"Yes! Give it to me jou mean person, jou don't want to make me angry!" She said, in a playful manner whilst rising from the bed.

Up removed the package from behind his back. Taz leapt from the bed and snatched it from his hands. She ripped the wrapping off of it.

"A book of baby names? Wait, dis is OUR book of baby names. Jou didn't even buy dis, dis is from the shelf in the hallway. That's technically cheating, where is my proper present jou cheater?!"

"I know it's our book, you need to look inside it. Page 57."

Taz flipped the book to page 57. One name was circled and there was a note beside it.

_Oscar._

_Gender: Masculine_

_Usage: English, Irish, Portuguese, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, Irish Mythology._

_Pronounced: AHS-kar (English)_

_My beautiful wife, I love you more than anything. When we found out we were having this baby boy, I was over the moon and I knew exactly what name we should choose. Oscar is the name of the commander who sent me to Earth on 25__th__ July. He is the reason I met you. He's the reason I found my other half. To me, Oscar is fate. That is why I want to call out baby boy Oscar. Oscar is us._

"Oh. Up, dis is beautiful. I love jou more than anything! Oscar. I love it. I love jou."

Taz leapt into his arms, kissing him fully on the mouth.

"Can jou believe, dis day 10 years ago, I could have been dead, but jou stuck by me Up, and we had our beautiful baby girl. I cannot believe she is 9 now. Oh dead-god Up." Taz started to tear up. Letting go of Up, she went and sat down, tears running down her cheeks.

"Taz, baby, look at me. Man I really hate these pregnancy hormones! I would have done anything to make you live 10 years ago, and I would do it any day. Now and forever. It us Taz, always has been. Always will be baby. You are the only one. You are beautiful."

The door slammed open, and in ran 3 children, 9 year old Belleza, 6 year old Mia and 3 year old Alfie. The bounded onto the bed, tackling their father to the bed and tickling him until he shouted out.

"If you little monsters don't get off me soon I'm going to kill you! In fact, I'll get your mother on you!"

Each of the children had heard stories of what their mum had done in the past, her violent rages, and none of them would want to cross her. That's why they never did anything bad, they were too frightened.

"Quick run! Get away!" Shouted the children, running from the room with their father hot on their tails.

It took a while for Taz to get downstairs, but when she did she smiled as wide as she could. She saw her husband laid on the sofa with her 3 little monsters in his arms. She was about to go up to them when she heard him whisper

"Kids, today is a very special day, this day 10 years ago is the day I finally made your beautiful mother my wife. But I'm afraid something bad happened that day, but we were blessed. Everything turned out okay. In fact, everything turned out perfect."

Taz couldn't listen to anymore. And also, she knew what trouble they'd had with eavesdropping in the past.

**Just a bit of cheese. Thanks so much for reading. Please review!**


End file.
